


Smoke Break

by CurlyBracketFlloyd (orphan_account)



Category: Andy Biersack (Musician), Black Veil Brides (Band)
Genre: BVB, BVB army, Brides Maids, Consensual, Cuddle, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, First Person, Gen, Love, M/M, Mild Drama, Original Character - Freeform, POV, Protected, Rock and Roll, Romance, Romantic Drama, Story, Touch, Tour, Warped Tour, bittersweet love, bittersweet relationship, complicated relationship, free - Freeform, gig, hug, kiss, losing virginity, safe, sane, tangled relationship, warped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CurlyBracketFlloyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You as the reader experiences one of the relationship fantasies of the enraptured writers, capturing a single moment in the creative mind of the dreaming and hopeful. A love is crumbled as real life claws its way between you and your good friend and sweet heart.</p><p>This is a first attempt at first person for me.<br/>I tried to be unspecific about the gender of the character who is in the first person mode. That can be up to the reader.</p><p>Some infrequent references to smoking and boring background story plot. This is not a smut story, it's romance/mild drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Break

After catching my gaze, Andy almost instantly looked down, a half pleased, half embarrassed smile spreading across his face. Even under the cloak of night, with the chill glow of the moon wrapping silver lace sensually around the city scape, I swear, Andy's smile could have summoned sun light, then and there. He ambled closer, his warm, cigarette tainted breath stirring the air as he flanked my side. "Hey," He greeted, his low voice hushed.

Andy brushed close, his side warm and familiar against mine as an arm slung around my shoulders. Accutely aware of his hand and fingers, I focused my eyes on Andy's cheek, too worried to feel butterflies if I looked him in the eye. "How's it going?"

He shrugged, words dancing in his eyes, but was probably too shy or too buzzed to say anything. Usually, Andy was quick to strike up a conversation, confident and eager to talk. But with me nearby, or when I approached, his chatter would fade away. The words were there, the flurry of conversation storming behind his eyes, but there just didn't seem to be a reason to speak them aloud, I figured. He already knew that I knew, or perhaps he just assumed I already understood.

The acrid tang of cigarette tainted the air, dry and harsh on the tongue, burning my nose. I didn't comment as Andy turned slightly away, letting the wind carry his breath with it. He said he wouldn't try to stop me if I started smoking, but he made it a point to not encourage me either. It bothered him when one of the other bandmates offered, i've noticed.

Andy glared absently into the night, flicking the stub out and crushing it without looking down, glancing back at me. "Needed something?" He asked, his arm falling from my shoulders as he brushed my hair back.  
I shook my head, folding my arms across my chest, suddenly self conscious.  
Andy's eyes softened as he drew closer, ducking his head to press a kiss gingerly near my forehead, absently capturing a strand of hair in his fingers. "You can tell me anything."

"My parents want me back home." I murmured, giving Andy a regretful look. "I can't go with you on the Warped tour next summer."

Andy paused, the light dying from his eyes. A flurry of questions danced behind his expression, a twinge of hurt glimmering on his face as he drew back sharply. My heart choked, but I stayed firm, gazing back levelly. If I fell apart in front of him, he'd never let me go, or get more upset then he had too.  
"Why?" He asked hesitantly. He didn't know my family that well, and didn't want to be rude.

"My dad's brother is dying." I replied sombrely. "Dad wants all his kids home to pay our last respects."

Andy's eyes shadowed, sympathy creasing his face into a frown. "Alright," He mumbled, "I understand."  
He gave me a brief hug, a brisk embrace that was different from the ones I was used too. Chaste, careful, one that a friend gave to another friend, not the one a boyfriend gave to his mate.

"When will you be going back?" He asked after a heart beat, his voice hushed.  
I heaved a breathy sigh. "Two weeks."  
"That soon?" Andy asked, reaching up to scratch the back of his head.  
I nodded. Andy and I stood in silence, watching the city as it slept. I rested my head on his shoulder, but he seemed stiff, rigid and unfamiliar. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders again, protecting me from the cold breeze. "You'll be coming back though," He checked, "Right?"

I swallowed, giving him an apologetic glance. "I don't know how long they want me back home, Andy."


End file.
